electrical_impulsefandomcom-20200214-history
Harriet Jackson
Harriet Jackson is one of the main protagonists of 'Electrical Impulse' who uses glyph emblems to become a hero like favourite hero Khione. Born into a highly wealthy house, Harriet has had many opportunities to grow her abilities by using weapons and tech around the house yet chooses her moms old rapier which is kept above her head at home. Her powers are common amongst her family yet are all slightly different with her sister called upon elements but cannot create sentients which Harriet likely gained from her mom who had the same quirk. Appearance As a character, Harriet stands at 5'5 who can be identified by her unruly ginger hair, wide grey glasses and fair skin. Her unruly hair is cut short creating fewer issues for Harriet giving her a wild appearance. Her large owl like dark brown eyes with medium sized irises gives her a doe-like look which contradicts her wild personality. Her short unruly ginger hair has a bob-like an appearance with long strands at the front of her face that she combines with her large grey glasses. Through her private training, Harriet trained by watching videos of Khione and training with approved trainers chosen by her dad while also learning ballet and fencing. She also has skills like first aid and sharpening swords as she has had to do both as a way to learn more about her quirk. At DA, Harriet can be seen wearing for the uniform is a sleeveless light grey jumper, white button up, black skirt, black tights and grey shoes. Her training outfit consists of a dark blue jumper or shirt with black shorts and grey shoes. Her hero costume consists of a long-sleeved short white dress with a red utility belt and grey knee-high boots. Personality Harriet has always been described as a brave and bubbly person by class 4E with them saying her traits of heroism and bubbliness being good traits for what she wants to become: rescue hero. Even though she was trained alone she has a good understanding of people which she uses when talking to people like Ellie James who is known to be quite and Jack Gold her best friend. Her anxiety is rarely shown inside the classroom yet it borderlines when training as she tends to think deeply into things which cause her to panic but she has gained control over it with her being quite while training to keep her in check. As a hero. she is bubbly and determined which can be seen when she dives into issues to help save and protect people in need while also grounding herself if needed to be. Many characters like Jack, Ellie and even heroes like Rex have said her determination helps her grow as a hero which she should use as an advantage Abilities + Quirk As a quirk, glyph emblems are powerful as she can speed up her reaction or use elements through the dust to create different effects to protect herself and people around her. She uses her rapier to create more of a way to defend herself as she has to control the glyphs one way which she uses with her rapier which was her moms. She also has the ability to create sentients through elements like ice to protect or fight for her which she gained from her mom's side. Equipment '''Mom's old rapier: '''her mom's old rapier which she gained when her mom left as a present for her to use when she turned 13 which she used with her glyphs. Harriet uses the rapier to control or hold her glyphs and dust in so she has control of her quirk. Category:Characters Category:DA students Category:Class 4E Category:Outerbody quirk